Conventional systems and methods for forming ammonium carbamate rely on the reaction of gaseous mixtures of ammonia, water, and carbon dioxide to form solid ammonium carbamate. One conventional system and method for forming ammonium carbamate utilizes a synthesis reaction bag and introducing the gases ammonia and carbon dioxide at opposite ends of the reaction bag. As the gases of ammonia and carbon dioxide disperse through the reaction bag, reaction of the gases proceeds upon contact of the gases to one another to form the solid ammonium carbamate. The solid ammonium carbamate is then removed from the synthesis reaction bag and provided to users as a solid raw material. The users may then form aqueous solutions of ammonium carbamate from the solid ammonium carbamate for use in various industrial, commercial, and agricultural applications, such as biocides and fertilizer.
The use of solid ammonium carbamate poses several challenges related to quality and handling. During transport of the solid ammonium carbamate, the solid ammonium carbamate is in equilibrium with its atmosphere resulting in partial decomposition of the ammonium carbamate depending on transport duration and temperature. The purity of solid ammonium carbamate can vary, thereby impacting the quality of the aqueous solution formed therefrom. The solid ammonium carbamate off-gases ammonia during handling when processing into an aqueous solution, thereby requiring environmental controls to reduce exposure to workers.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for forming ammonium carbamate. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.